dreams_upon_ramsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Thoughts on dealings with Chimera
Whether chimera are truly self-aware or not, they have diverse kinds of interactions with changelings they cross paths with (or even with the mortal dreamers that sometimes spawn them). Some types of chimera act as allies, some as antagonists. Those created by the unconscious fears of dreamers or faeries can manifest as nothing short of monsters, and are among the most dangerous things a changeling may face. Friends and Helpers Animate chimera are rarely, if ever, purposefully created. They usually spring from the Changeling's unconscious mind. Many kithain, on awakening, create counselors for themselves; human seeming, animal-like, or fantastically formed beings, and reveal their problems and hopes to them. Some have the power of speech and some of these may even have the mind to do something with that speech, though many are not sentient and only mimic discourse. They often act as travel companions, servants, entertainers, guards, or "decorative residents" in the home. A popular animate companion is the fairy steed. Often beautiful horses, though not always, they can be decked out with magical finery like jewel-encrusted saddles, bridles, and rich saddle clothes, and offer proud mounts for the nobility who ride them to hunt or joust. Some may be unicorns or griffins or other fantastical beasts but they are exceedingly rare and banality quickly erodes their forms. Some beasts may develop awareness and then either counsel their creators or leave them to explore the Dreaming alone. Adversaries and Foes Some animate chimera become the enemies or adversaries of the fae who birthed them. Whatever they may look like, they often are reduced to cannon fodder for the faerie who wants to practice their martial or hunting skills and tracking a "wild and dangerous" chimera through the woods is a favorite pastime for the fae. Types of Animate Chimera In ancient times, any fae who chose to do so could focus some of their own Glamour into the formation of a chimera. Now, with the weight of Banality everywhere, chimera tend to be creatures of accidental creation rather than a conscious decision. Some basic types of chimera are known, though at times the lines blur. Nervosa: Certainly one of the most unnerving varieties of chimera is the Nervosa. Born of Madness, nervosa are completely unpredictable. These chimerical monsters are perhaps some of the deadliest foes a changeling can face. Born from madness, they can look like normal humans, animals, or alien creatures, or even have no body at all. They are all of them insane because of the manner of their creation and their actions make no sense. Their powers are unfathomable and the rules that govern their existence can change from one moment to the next. They rarely fit any recognizable pattern or shape and refuse classification even by the madness that birthed them or the powers they may have, or how they react to stimuli. Some can even develop intelligence, becoming even more dangerous. On the other hand they may become self-aware and, fearing for their existence, disappear into the Dreaming. Nocnitsa: Nocnitsa are chimera born from the darkest of nightmares. They are perhaps the most feared chimera of all. These monsters born from changeling nightmares are some of the most feared of chimera and usually take their forms directly or symbolically from the greatest and most debilitating fears of their creator. Any phobia, from arachnids to pregnancy, can give birth to these beings. They tend to be endowed with an obsessive malice and they are mindlessly driven to torment their creators. Some speculate that they are a form of Nervosa but they can be birthed by both the sane and the mad. Monsters: Monster is the name given to chimerical beasts that do not fit into any other categories. Some monstrous chimera take the forms of classical beasts of fantasy like dragons and griffins. Other shapes are goblin-like, feral creatures, or shapes that never existed beyond the human mind. They can be created by changelings or from the subconscious of humanity as a whole. Some are gigantic, fearsome, and old and claim they are the remnants of real creatures forgotten in earth's past or claim they were created by the sidhe for their knights to fight and keep the commoners in line. While mortals scoff at monster stories, tales of clawed and fanged beasties, or the bogeyman, changelings know better. Monsters not only exist, but are seriously dangerous to those who cross their paths.